Father Forgive Them
by VampedVixen
Summary: Jesus, Judas, Magdalene and the roles each of them played in the end. In song! [written for a friend at the Yuletide challenge]


**THIS DECISION I MUST MAKE**

_(Judas is alone in the desert, pondering over whether or not to bring in the authorities to shake things up)_

JUDAS:

I have thought and I have pondered  
Over this decision I must make  
What I may do, I swear I do it  
For Lord God and his children's sake

When J.C. first found me in the desert  
I was wandering alone, scared and tired  
He picked me up and set me straight  
And in no time flat I was hired

We traveled along, my lord god and I  
Setting things right and saving folks  
Then he started getting crazed  
Can't make an omelet  
'Less ya break a few yolks

He sits there now with his Magdalene  
His sweet lover, child of the streets  
And now it's not me that he takes  
And holds at night in between the sheets

He has forsaken his children  
He has forsaken me  
For this rare beauty, child of the streets

I have thought and I have pondered  
Over this decision I must make  
What I may do, I swear I do it  
For Lord God and his children's sake

I will turn him over and make him understand  
That is what not what he intended  
And that things must be amended  
And that his sheep need to be tended

_(Huge tanks arrive in the background, nearly running Judas down as he runs towards Caiaphas' hideout in the desert)_

* * *

**LOVE WILL SHINE TRUE**

_(After the last supper, Magdalene watches from behind a tree as Jesus talks to his father while the apostles sleep)_

Magdalene:

He believes no one will remember him  
That what he says falls on deaf ears  
But he has changed me from what I was  
And eased away my stupid fears

Judas will betray him, another one denies  
Still, I swear, to whatever god may hear  
I'll always hold the truth of what he taught  
And the nights spent together forever dear

I only wish I knew how to love him  
How to reach those troubled parts of his soul  
For he has done so many miracles for me  
And I can't do a thing to make him whole

His works will live on and love with shine true  
If that's the only thing that I can do  
For he has saved so many lives before mine  
And he will continue even after his life is through

_(Jesus feels someone is watching, but Magdalene ducks behind a tree before he can notice her)_

For my dear, Jesus,  
I will always love you...

* * *

**WHO IS TO BLAME**

_(In the garden, after Jesus has been taken away for trial)_

Apostles:

Tell me  
Who is to blame, who is to blame  
Tell me..

_(Judas stands apart from the others, watching them choose sides while he chooses his own. His attention finally settles on Mary Magdalene as she tries to calm everyone by rubbing oils on their shoulders)_

Judas:

Everybody's pointing fingers  
Got to find someone to blame  
So when they ask me why  
I'll point out Magdalene

J.C. was really going places  
Rome would lose, our people freed  
If he hadn't met you, Magdalene  
If he'd only followed his own creed

_(Magdalene starts over towards him with her oils but hears what he's saying and is crestfallen. She's gentle and loving, but somewhat annoyed by having to defend her reputation yet again)_

Magdalene:

You believe I'm just a whore  
There were times I thought that too  
Still, please try to understand  
My love for Christ was true

Everybody's pointing fingers  
Got to find someone to blame  
But before you ask me why  
Tell me--  
How'd the soldiers get the garden's name?

_(Her words seem to strike a chord in Judas and his opinion softens of her, since he knows he's partly to blame as well)_

Judas:

You believe that I've betrayed  
Sold him out to keep him from you  
Still, please try to understand  
My love for Christ was true

_(Apostles dance in circles around them, still trying to cast the blame on someone-- anyone)_

Apostles:

Tell me  
Who is to blame, who is to blame  
Tell me..

_(Magdalene and Judas finally realize that they have a lot more in common than they thought or than they even wanted to. They're filled with regret and sorrow for what they've done and for not being enough for their Christ)_

Magdalene:

If I could have only loved him  
In the right kind of way  
Without tempting him with flesh  
Maybe then he would have stayed

Judas:

If I could have only loved him  
In the right kind of way  
Without trying to run the show  
Maybe then he would have stayed

* * *

**FATHER, FORGIVE THEM**

_(Jesus is dying on the crucifix while he remembers two people who loved him and he realizes that they are all victims of fate, the same as him)_

Jesus:

Father, forgive them  
For they know not what they do  
Father, forgive them  
For their love for me was true

I know in their hearts  
They wanted to do good  
They followed my teachings  
When no one else would

_(Flashback to Judas, his body hanging on the limb of the tree where he hung himself)_

Judas was my friend  
The kind that doesn't go astray  
Unless he can not think  
Of any other way

He hangs there on the limb  
Dying for his guilt  
His bloodied body will wither  
And his reputation wilt

But this was all predefined  
Destiny and truth combined  
Until this holy mess was made  
But father, they've not strayed

Father, forgive them  
For they know not what they do  
Father, forgive them  
For their love for me was true

_(Jesus looks down, tiredly as he watches some of his disciples try to comfort Magdalene as she cries on the ground beside his crucifix)_

Magdalene I can hear you  
Crying out for our love  
But you have to remember  
We'll see each other again above

The pleasure you've given to me  
Made me a human man  
And now I can see  
What before I could never understand

There is danger here on earth  
But there is love as well  
And after our work is done here  
We will leave this pleasurable hell

_(One last look at Jesus, as he dies on the cross for those he loved)_

Father, forgive them  
For they know not what they do  
Father, forgive them  
For their love for me was true  
And they'll never understand  
That I did love them too


End file.
